My Love Just For You
by SasuFemNaru Lovers
Summary: SasuFemNaru. Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke justru mengkhianantinya, sehingga Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Namun Naruto masih mencintai Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya. Apakah cinta mereka bisa bersatu kembali atau malah sebaliknya? Simak cerita dibawah ini!


Hai minna, saya author baru dan ini merupakan fic pertamaku, mungkin fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, jadi untuk para senpai yang ingin memberikan masukan silahkan saja, supaya bisa menjadi motivasiku untuk lebih baik pada fanficku kedepannya.. :D

**Selamat Membaca **

**Judul: My Love Just For You**

**Pair: SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romantis, Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Gender Bender, OOC, Gaje, Typo, aneh dll**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, selama 18 tahun hidupku ini, aku hanya pernah sekali jatuh cinta, sekali mencintai, sekali punya pacar, hanya satu kali, benar-benar hanya satu kali dan itu pun pada satu orang yang sama yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Sedihnya, cinta pertamaku -cinta monyetku itu juga yang pertama kali menoreh luka di hatiku.

"Hey Naru, sudah dengar kabar tentang Sasuke?" tanya gadis berambut pink sebahu, Haruno Sakura.  
"Kabar apa?" Naruto berbalik tanya  
"Aku dengar, dia punya gebetan baru sekarang" jawab Sakura lagi.  
"Cepat sekali, padahal kami berdua belum lama putus" kata Naruto agak terkejut.  
" Yah laki-laki memang seperti itu, Naru. Laki-laki itu mudah sekali berpaling" kata Sakura lagi

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ya, memang begitulah kenyataannya, semua lelaki itu sama saja. Mereka cepat sekali berpaling dengan hal-hal baru yang dirasa lebih indah. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan wanita. Ketika seorang wanita mencintai kekasihnya, dia akan benar-benar menjaga cinta itu dengan sepenuh hati.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan dia lagi" tegur Sakura sahabatnya.

Naruto terkesiap, ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya melamun dari tadi. Sebuah senyuman terpaksa Naruto tampakkan, meski ia sama sekali tidak ingin tersenyum saat ini.  
"Aku tidak memikirkannya" kata Naruto bohong.  
"Oh. Bagus kalau begitu. Dia terlalu buruk untuk kau pikirkan Naru" dengus Sakura.  
"Mungkin kau benar, aku sudah melupakannya kok. Tenang saja" lagi-lagi Naruto membohongi Sakura, juga membohongi perasaannya sendiri.  
"Oke. Ayo ke kafe, aku ingin minum jus stoberi" tanpa permisi, Sakura segera menarik tangan Naruto berjalan bersamanya. Mereka bergandengan menuju kafe di depan kampus Konoha University. Kafe yang biasanya ramai dengan mahasiswa itu, sedikit terlihat sepi.

"Jus stroberi satu" Sakura memesan minuman. "Kau minum apa Naru?"  
"Aku pesan jus jeruk saja" jawab Naruto  
"Kalau begitu jus stroberi satu, jus jeruk satu" seru Sakura pada pelayan Cafe "Baiklah pesanan akan segera di antar, mohon tunggu sebentar" jawab Pelayan cafe seraya berlalu pergi.

Mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang mengarah ke taman. Dari sana mereka akan melihat pemandangan indah yang disajikan oleh taman bunga sakura tersebut. Kota Konoha memang terkenal dengan cuaca yang dingin dan nyaman serta pemandangannya yang indah. Apalagi sekarang musim semi, bunga Sakura yang berguguran menambah keindahan kota Konoha. Naruto bukan orang Konoha (dalam cerita ini, author asal jeplak), dia penduduk Ottogakuen yang kebetulan kuliah di kota Konohagakuen, dan berteman baik dengan Sakura yang memang orang asli Konohagakuen. Ottogakuen, itu juga adalah kota kelahiran Naruto..

Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Sakura tampak sangat menikmati jus stoberinya, sementara Naruto meminum tanpa gairah sama sekali. Belakangan ini pikirannya sering melayang ke masa lalu dan mengingatkannya kepada Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa cintanya itu. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Sasuke mengkhianatinya beberapa bulan lalu. Saat kabar tentang hubungan Sasuke dengan teman sejurusannya sampai di telinga Naruto, mereka berdua langsung saling diam dan berakhir pada keputusan Naruto untuk mengakhiri semua hubungan mereka. Perselingkuhan memang selalu berakhir tidak baik.

"Naru chan, ayo kita pergi dari sini" kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya agak aneh.  
"Kenapa buru-buru, Sakura?" Naruto melirik jus stroberi Sakura. "Bahkan jusmu belum habis"  
"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi, badanku tidak enak" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto. Agak kasar. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan sahabatnya itu. Tidak biasanya dia bersikap kasar seperti itu.

"Tunggu!" Naruto menghentikan langkah dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sakura. Mereka baru keluar beberapa langkah dari pintu kafe.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran. Dahinya mengernyit tak sabar.  
"Tasku tertinggal di dalam" jawab Naruto  
"Biar kuambilkan" kata Sakura  
"Tidak usah!" Naruto menghentikan Sakura yang sudah berbalik hendak menuju kafe. "Aku saja, kau sedang tidak enak badan, kan"  
Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto melangkah cepat memasuki kafe. Dia sempat mendengar Sakura berteriak melarangnya dengan panik. Tapi Naruto tidak perduli, dia jadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Setelah mendapat kembali tasnya, Naruto berjalan keluar. Tapi matanya tergelitik untuk melihat ke sekeliling area kafe itu. Di pojok ruangan, di meja nomor 7, Naruto melihat seseorang yang begitu dikenalinya. Lelaki tampan berkulit putih berambut raven mencuat melawan gravitasi, duduk bersama seorang wanita yang asing di mata Naruto. Mereka tampak mesra sekali, mereka berbicara tentang sesuatu kemudian tertawa bersama.  
"Sasuke…" Naruto berlirih pelan. Sangat pelan bahkan ia sendiri tak yakin telah menyebut nama itu.  
Namun orang bernama Sasuke itu menoleh, seolah ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Mata mereka bertemu, beradu pandang "oniks dan saphire". Naruto tahu sudah tidak ada cinta dari tatapan itu. Naruto benar-benar melihat Sasuke yang lain, bukan Sasuke yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Tatapan Sasuke begitu dingin, yah Sasuke orangnya memang dingin sih sebenarnya, tapi ini berbeda tatapan itu seolah seperti melihat seorang penjahat. Tatapan itu menusuk hati Naruto sangat dalam dan menyakitkan. Dan perempuan itu. Siapa dia? Apa dia yang membuat Sasuke berpaling? Tentu saja dia, perempuan yang cantik.

"Sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang mengambilkan tasmu" Sakura tiba-tiba muncul.  
Naruto tidak menggubrisnya, matanya masih terpaku pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke, begitu melihat Naruto datang, dia langsung memalingkan muka dan kembali berbincang bersama perempuan itu. Sasuke bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.  
"Ayo pergi" Sakura menggandeng Naruto. Kali ini lebih lembut dan hati-hati. Naruto menurut saja saat Sakura mengajaknya segera keluar dari kafe.

Apa ini kenyataan yang harus terjadi. Harapan Naruto tentang Sasuke sirna sudah. Benar-benar hilang. Seharusnya ia tahu dari dulu bahwa Sasuke sudah melupakannya. Tapi kenapa melupakan Sasuke terasa begitu sulit? Sementara Sasuke bahkan sudah mendapat pengganti yang mungkin lebih baik. Memalukan sekali. Naruto merasa dirinya begitu lemah dan tak berdaya.

Beberapa hari setelah keajadian itu, Naruto jatuh sakit. Hatinya yang begitu sakit menulari fisiknya. Sakura terus setia berada di dekat Naruto, sebagai sahabat dan penyemangatnya.

Beberapa hari berselang. Tepat hari ketiga dari jatuh sakitnya Naruto, dia kedatangan tamu yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan. Gadis yang waktu itu berkencan dengan Sasuke datang menjenguk. Awalnya Sakura tidak mengizinkannya bertemu Naruto, tapi gadis itu bersikeras.

"Naru chan, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu tentang hubungan kalian"  
Naruto hanya diam mematung, tidak tahu juga harus berkata apa.  
"Cepat katakan apa maumu kemari" Sakura berkata ketus.  
Gadis itu menelan ludahnya sendiri, kentara sekali dia gugup. "Namaku Ino. Aku bukan pacarnya Sasuke. Kami memang dekat, tapi tidak ada hubungan apa-apa"  
"Tapi kau menyukai Sasuke-kun kan?" tebak Sakura, masih dengan suara yang sangat ketus.  
"Ya, Sasuke itu, dia baik dan tampan" jawab Ino. Wajahnya tersipu.  
Naruto merasa nafasnya tercekat hingga mendesak hatinya. Ada desiran panas mengaliri darah Naruto. Perasaannya bertambah kacau.  
"Jangan berbasa-basi" dengus Sakura yang segera menyadari perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya. "Cepat katakan saja intinya kenapa kau datang kemari"  
Ino menarik nafas panjang. Celana ketat dan blazer yang dipakainya terlihat sangat tidak pas dipakai pada suasana seperti ini.  
"Sebenarnya Sasuke itu sakit, sehari setelah kami kencan di kafe dekat kampus"  
Naruto terbelalak. Sasuke sakit? Dia sakit setelah hari itu. Kenapa? Kenapa harus sakit?  
"Saat aku menjenguknya, dia sedang tertidur dan mengigau, menyebut nama Naruto. Kalau kalian mendengar rintihan itu, Sasuke, dia seperti sangat tersiksa. Menyedihkan sekali" mata Ino berkaca-kaca menceritakan keadaan Sasuke. Bahkan sampai hari ini dia belum baikan dan masih sangat sering mengigau memanggil Naruto.  
"Aku harus menemuinya" kata Naruto sembari berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur.  
"Kau yakin?" Sakura membantu Naruto merapkan diri. Meski Sakura sendiri tidak yakin dengan ini semua. Dia takut Ino berbohong dan melukai Naruto lebih dalam lagi.  
"Ya" Naruto mengangguk yakin.

Mereka berangkat menuju mansion Uchiha, tempat tinggal Sasuke yang berjarak sekitar 3 km dengan mobil Ino. Sepanjang jalan Naruto lebih banyak diam dan melamun. Dia tidak punya banyak tenaga untuk bertanya macam-macam kepada Ino. Padahal ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin Naruto ketahui.

Sekitar pukul 4 sore, mereka sampai di rumah Sasuke. Rumah itu terlihat sangat sepi. Agak kotor oleh daun-daun maple yang berguguran di halaman depan. Naruto heran sekali, dia tahu orangtua Sasuke sangat menjaga kebersihan. Tapi kenapa sekarang…  
"Orangtua Sasuke pergi untuk mengurus perusahaan baru mereka di luar negeri. Di rumah ini hanya ada Iruka-san pelayannya, dan Sasuke. Sekarang Iruka-san pasti sedang sibuk merawat Sasuke, jadi tidak sempat membersihkan rumah" Ino seolah membaca pikiran Naruto, dia menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikirannya dengan jelas sekali.

Sudah lama sekali dia tidak tahu-menahu tentang kehidupan Sasuke. Ternyata ada banyak perubahan dan Ino lebih tahu segalanya. Naruto merasa dirinya bukan lagi siapa-siapa dan tidak lagi penting. Tiba-tiba rasa ragu merayapi hatinya. Untuk apa sebenarnya dia datang menemui Sasuke?

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, Naruto menyadari beberapa perabot telah berubah posisi. Dan dia tahu Ino begitu santai dengan rumah itu. Tidak ada rasa canggung. Sebenarnya seberapa sering Ino kesini? Seberapa dekat hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Lagi-lagi Naruto merasa sesuatu mendesak hatinya. Kali ini, bahkan jantungnya terasa sakit.  
Ino berjalan di depan, memimpin jalan agar Naruto dan Sakura mengikutinya menuju kamar Sasuke. Begitu melewati sebuah pintu yang familiar, Naruto tahu Sasuke sudah tidak menempatinya. Kamarnya sudah pindah.

"Permisi, Sasuke-kun?" Ino langsung masuk dan berucap pelan. Ada Iruka yang duduk di sebelah ranjang.  
"Naru chan" mata Iruka berbinar menatap Naruto yang tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"" Naruto berjalan cepat dan memeluk pelayan mansion Uchiha yang sudah lama bekerja di mansion itu dengan erat. Mereka berpelukan seperti anak dan ayah yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Yah Naruto sudah menganggap Iruka seperti ayahnya sendiri dan Iruka dulu juga merupakan pelayan mansion Namikaze di Otto, namun sepeninggal Minato dan Kushina (Tousan dan Kaasan Naruto) karena kecelakaan, perusahaan Namikaze akhirnya bangkrut, sehingga semua aset yang dimiliki Namikaze disita dan naruto sempat tinggal bersama kakeknya Jiraiya di Otto, namun Naruto memutuskan untuk menetap di Konoha karena Naruto harus meneruskan kuliah di Konoha, dan sekarang Naruto tinggal di apatemen sederhana, dan bagaimana Naruto bisa kuliah, karena Naruto mahasiswi yang cerdas dan berprestasi sehingga dia mendapat biaya kuliah gratis dari pemerintah (sok tau authornya xD) dan Iruka disinilah dia, sekarang menjadi pelayan mansion Uchiha.  
Sakura dan Ino terkesima melihat pemandangan itu. Mereka menyadari sesuatu, Naruto sudah saling mambaur sejak lama.

", Naru chan" kata iruka sambil mengusap rambut Naruto. "Sasuke Tsama juga sangat merindukan Naru chan"  
Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian matanya beralih ke arah Sasuke yang terbaring lemah. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus. Nafasnya berat dan saat Naruto meyentuh keningnya, panas sekali.  
"Sudah berapa lama Sasuke sakit Iruka-san?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang duduk di sebelah ranjang tempat Iruka duduk tadi. Ino dan Sakura duduk agak berjauhan.  
"Sudah satu minggu lebih. Semakin hari semakin buruk. Dia tidak mau diajak kerumah sakit, dan dia marah-marah sambil bilang aku mau dobeku, aku mau Naruto" kata Iruka seperti anak kecil yang curhat pada ibunya. Naruto tersenyum, sangat manis dan bahagia. Bahkan Sakura sudah lama tidak melihat senyum Naruto yang seperti itu. Kekuatan cinta, apa ini yang mereka maksud dengan The Power Of Love.  
"Naruto…"  
Serempak, semua kepala menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih terpejam. Mengigau lagi.  
"Aku di sini, Suke, aku di dekatmu sekarang" Naruto berkata lembut, air matanya hampir menyembul keluar.  
"Naruto… kau dimana? , Naru. kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi, Naru, Naruto.. kemari, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku... (Oh disini Sasuke OOC sekali, maafin author yah)

Hening. Hanya suara igauan Sasuke yang sedih. Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia menangis, menangisi Sasuke. Sasuke masih mencintainya, Sasuke masih memikirkannya dan memintanya kembali.  
"Suke, aku datang. Sadarlah, bangun Sasuke"  
Naruto merasakan tangan Sasuke meremas tangannya. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan mata yang telah lama dirindukan itu terbuka. Mata oniks yang penuh cinta.  
"Naru…" lirih Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk pelan, kemudian dengan cepat memeluk Sasuke yang juga memeluknya erat. Sudah lama, tidak seperti itu. Rindu sekali. Selama ini mereka justru saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar mereka saling merindukan, tapi mereka bohongi diri mereka masing-masing. Namun tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak. Dan mereka ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain.

Fin

* * *

**OMAKE**

**3 tahun kemudian**

"Tadaima" seru seorang pria berambut raven sembari memasuki rumah"

"Okaeri" jawab seorang wanita berambut pirang sepunggung, kemudian menghampiri suaminya, membantu Sasuke membawa tas kantornya.

"Kau sudah memeriksa kandunganmu, dobe" tanya Sasuke pada istrinya, Naruto.

"aku sudah memeriksanya, teme, dan dokter Tsunade bilang kandunganku sehat-sehat saja" jawab Naruto

"Hn,,baguslah kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu" seru Sasuke kemudia mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas dan berlalu pergi, kalau tidak bisa tuli telinganya.

"DASAR TEME" PANTAT AYAM MESUM" teriak Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sekilas didalam kamar mandi.

Dan tidak disangka cinta mereka berdua yang dulu diuji oleh "kami-sama" kini telah bersemi kembali dan sekarang telah menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia...


End file.
